User blog:BigMan159/Many weekend updates/ Operation Dark Horse
We have done many things, but gave out little info about it. This post will try to summarize most of the things that happened during the 2 week absence, including Operation Dark Horse. Launches: We have launched a suprisingly small amount of expansion rockets, only about 3-4 throughout this time. However, while we have launched little expansion rockets, we have lauched a ton of exploration and space tourist rockets. We have now launched 24 people into orbit in total, and 4 people around orbit of the moon and back. These numbers are expected to grow as we launch more and more of the Delta IV rockets. These space tourist launches have proved to be very sucessful, as we have already made over 15 million dollars (USD) from these launches. We have also launched our first planetary probes to the GOL planet, and we already took an atmospheric survey of the planet and we are learning a lot of new info about the planet. Operation Dark Horse: Before this agency was founded, I was originally one of the top officials of a top secret millitary organization. We have secretly been leading major inventions and technologies, such as laser weapons and supersonic ICBMs. 18 years ago, the military organization started a new experimental weapons program, codenamed "Dark Horse." The goal was to create a new, more powerful weapon that was small yet very powerful. After much experimenting, scientists were able to create a nuclear-fusion powered plasma weapon. The nuclear fusion of hydrogen creates helium, along with plasma, a super high energy form of matter. This plasma is then directed to the barrel of the gun, and the helium is compressed then rapidly releases, pushing the plasma bolt out of the gun and into the enemy. This plasma bolt is over 14k degress faranheit, and was able to burn through even the strongest armor we had. This project, costing over $600 million, was shut down since the cost was too high to mass produce these rifles and therefore would be impractical. 2 years ago, one of our top scientists figured out a method to safely harness plasma from our sun. It required an energy transport carrier, but for the price of only $250 million, it could provide the necessary amount needed for over 80,000 plasma rifles. Operation Dark Horse was quickly reactivated, and after 6 months of testing, we had a fully functional plasma rifle that was small, safe and powerful. This rifle, with the combined effects of the new method to get plasma along with the cheap costs of the materials needed, only costed $8,000 to fully make and load. We started mass producing them, and now, we have over 300,000 plasma rifles, along with a massive arsenal of many other plasma weapons. We will start selling them this Friday or Saturday, and we will show details of them during that day. UPDATE 2/1: Because of the Alien war at JOR, our first priority is to help The Federation Space Command retake JOR, and this may push back the date of when our weapons can officially be bought. Our top priority is to keep HOM and its people safe, and we must help The Federation Space Command defeat this alien threat ASAP. Keep exploring, discovering, and making HOM better, SSDA Category:Blog posts